The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles include an internal combustion engine that generates drive torque. More specifically, an intake valve is selectively opened to draw air into a cylinder of the engine. The air mixes with fuel to form an air/fuel mixture that is combusted within the cylinder. The air/fuel mixture is compressed and combusted to drive a piston within the cylinder. An exhaust valve selectively opens to allow the exhaust gas resulting from combustion to exit the cylinder.
A rotating camshaft regulates the opening and closing of the intake and/or exhaust valves. The camshaft includes cam lobes that are fixed to and rotate with the camshaft. The geometric profile of a cam lobe generally controls the period that the valve is open (duration) and the magnitude or degree to which the valve opens (lift).
Variable valve actuation (VVA), also called variable valve lift (VVL) improves fuel economy, engine efficiency, and/or performance by modifying valve lift and duration. Two-step WA systems include VVL mechanisms, such as switchable roller finger followers (SRFFs). A SRFF associated with a valve (e.g., an intake or an exhaust valve) allows the valve to be lifted in two discrete modes: a low lift mode and a high lift mode.
An engine control module (ECM) controls the torque output of the engine. For example only, the ECM controls the torque output of the engine based on driver inputs and/or other inputs. The driver inputs may include, for example, an accelerator pedal position, a brake pedal position, inputs to a cruise control system, and/or other driver inputs. The other inputs may include inputs from various vehicle systems, such as a transmission control system.
A vehicle may include an auto-start/stop system that increases the vehicle's fuel efficiency. The auto-start/stop system increases fuel efficiency by selectively shutting down the engine while the vehicle is running. While the engine is shut down, the auto-stop/start system selectively starts up the engine when one or more engine start-up conditions are satisfied.